DoD Directives
Definition DoD Directives (DoDD) are Overview The DoD Directives System was established to provide a single, uniform system of DoD issuances and directive-type memorandums used to convey DoD policies, responsibilities, and procedures. The DoD Directives collection contains more than 1300 documents and includes information pertaining to: :1000 - Manpower, reserve affairs and personnel :2000 - International programs :3000 - Planning, research and development, intelligence and computer technology :4000 - Logistics, acquisition and resources management :5000 - General administration :7000 - Comptrollership :8000 - Communications and intelligence Listing of DoD Directives The following are the DoD Directives discussed in this wiki (by Directive number). Those Directives that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. * DoD Directive 1000.25: DoD Personnel Identity Protection (PIP) Program (July 19, 2004). * DoD Directive 1304.20(D): Enlisted Personnel Management System (EPMS) (July 28, 2005). * DoD Directive 3000.09: Autonomy in Weapon Systems (Nov. 21, 2012). * DoD Directive 3020.40: * DoD Directive 3100.10: Space Policy (Oct. 18, 2012). * DOD Directive 3115-09: DOD Intelligence Interrogations, Detainee Debriefings, and Tactical Questioning (Nov. 2005) * DoD Directive 3200.12: DoD Scientific and Technical Information (STI) Program (STIP) (Feb. 11, 1998). * DoD Directive 3222.3: DoD Electromagnetic Environmental Effects (E3) Program (Sept. 8, 2004). * DoD Directive 3222.4: Electronic Warfare (EW) and Command and Control Warfare (C2W) Countermeasures (July 31, 1992). * DoD Directive 3222.5: Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) Management Program for SIGINT Sites (Apr. 22, 1987). * DoD Directive 3300.03: DoD Document and Media Exploitation (DOMEX) (Jan. 11, 2011). * DoD Directive 3305.5: General Defense Intelligence Program (GDIP) Management (May 9, 1986). * DOD Directive TS3600.1: Information Warfare (Dec. 1992). * DOD Directive S3600.1: Information Operations (Dec. 1996). * DoD Directive 3600.01: Information Operations (May 2, 2013). * DoD Directive 4600.4: Command, Control, and Communications Countermeasures (Aug. 27, 1979). * DoD Directive 4630.5: Interoperability and Supportability of Information Technology (IT) and National Security Systems (NSS) (May 5, 2004). * DoD Directive 4640.6: Communications Security Telephone Monitoring and Recording]] (June 26, 1981). * DoD Directive 4650.1: Policy for Management and Use of the Electromagnetic Spectrum (June 8, 2004). * DoD Directive 4650.1-R1: Link 16 Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) Features Certification Process and Requirements (Apr. 26, 2005). * DoD Directive 4650.05: Positioning, Navigation, and Timing (PNT) (Feb. 19, 2008). * DoD Directive 5000.01: The Defense Acquisition System (May 12, 2003). * DoD Directive 5010.12-L: Acquisition Management System and Data Requirements Control List (Apr. 1, 2001). * DoD Directive 5015.2: DoD Records Management Program (Mar. 6, 2000). * DoD Directive C-5100.19E: Critical Information Communications (CRITICOMM) System (June 10, 2008). * DoD Directive 5100.20: National Security Agency/Central Security Service (Jan. 26, 2010). * DoD Directive 5100.30: Department of Defense (DoD) Command and Control (C2) DoD Directive (Jan. 5, 2005) * DoD Directive 5100.35: Military Communications-Electronics Board (MCEB) (Mar. 10, 1998). * DoD Directive 5100.47: National Cryptologic School (Apr. 30, 1965). * DoD Directive 5101.7: DoD Executive Agent for Information Technology Standards (May 21, 2004). * DoD Directive 5105.15: Department of Defense Advanced Research Agency (Feb. 7, 1958). * DoD Directive 5105.19: Defense Information Systems Agency (DISA) (July 25, 2006). * DoD Directive 5105.21: Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) (Mar. 18, 2008). * DoD Directive 5105.23: National Reconnaissance Office (NRO) (June 28, 2011). * DoD Directive 5105.60: National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA) (July 29, 2009). * DoD Directive 5105.72: Defense Technology Security Administration (DTSA) (July 28, 2005). * DoD Directive 5105.73: Defense Technical Information Center (DTIC) (Aug. 19, 2005). * DoD Directive 5105.77: National Guard Bureau (NGB) (May 21, 2008). * DoD Directive 5105.83: National Guard Joint Force Headquarters – State (NG JFHQs-State) (Jan. 5, 2011). * DoD Directive 5134.01: Under Secretary of Defense for Acquisition, Technology, and Logistics (USD(AT&L)) (Dec. 9, 2005). * DoD Directive 5134.10: Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) (May 7, 2013). * DoD Directive 5137.1: Assistant Secretary of Defense for Command, Control, Communications, and Intelligence (ASD(C3I)) (Feb. 12, 1992). * DoD Directive 5143.01: Under Secretary of Defense for Intelligence (USD(I)) (Nov. 23, 2005). * DoD Directive 5143.02: Principal Deputy Under Secretary of Defense for Intelligence (PDUSD(I)) (Aug. 18, 2010). * DoD Directive 5144.02: DoD Chief Information Officer (DoD CIO) (Apr. 22, 2013). * DoD Directive 5144.1: Assistant Secretary of Defense for Networks and Information Integration/DoD Chief Information Officer (ASD(NII)/DOD CIO) (May 2, 2005), cancelled by DoD Directive 5144.02. * DoD Directive 5148.11: Assistant to the Secretary of Defense for Intelligence Oversight (Sept. 20, 2010). * DoD Directive 5160.57: Electromagnetic Compatibility Analysis Center (Sept. 23, 1996). * DoD Directive 5160.64E: Legal Information Technology (Aug. 23, 2005). * DoD Directive 5200.1-PH: DOD Guide to Marking Classified Documents (Apr. 28, 1997). * DoD Directive 5200.1-PH-1: Classified Information Nondisclosure Agreement (SF312) and Verbal Attestation Briefing Pamphlet (May 26, 2000). * DoD Directive 5200.1-R: Information Security Program (Jan. 1, 1997) (authorized by DoD Directive 5200.1, June 7, 1982). * DoD Directive C-5200.5: Communications Security (COMSEC) (Apr. 21, 1990). * DoD Directive C-5200.19: Control of Compromising Emanations (May 16, 1995). * DoD Directive 5200.27: Acquisition of Information Concerning Persons and Organizations not Affiliated with the Department of Defense (January 7, 1980). * DOD Directive 5200.28: Security Requirements for Automated Information Systems (AISs) (Mar. 21, 1988). * DOD Directive 5200.28-STD: Department of Defense Trusted Computer Security Evaluation Criteria (Orange Book) (Dec. 1985). * DoD Directive S-5200.37: Management and Execution of Defense Human Intelligence (HUMINT) (Feb. 9, 2009). * DoD Directive 5200.39(D): Security, Intelligence, and Counterintelligence Support to Acquisition Program Protection (Sept. 10, 1997). * DoD Directive 5205.02E: DoD Operations Security (OPSEC) Program (June 20, 2012). * DoD Directive 5205.12: Military Intelligence Program (MIP) (Nov. 14, 2008). * DoD Directive 5210.50: Unauthorized Disclosure of Classified Information to the Public (July 22, 2005). * DoD Directive 5210.83: Department of Defense Unclassified Controlled Nuclear Information (DoD UCNI) (Nov. 15, 1991). * DoD Directive 5220.22-M: National Industrial Security Program" (NISP) Operating Manual (NISPOM) (Jan. 1995). * DoD Directive 5230.9: Clearance of DoD Information for Public Release (Apr. 9, 1996). * DoD Directive 5230.11: Disclosure of Classified Military Information to Foreign Governments and International Organizations (June 16, 1992). * DoD Directive C-5230.23: Intelligence Disclosure Policy (Nov. 18, 1983). * DoD Directive 5230.24: Distribution Statements on Technical Documents (Mar. 18, 1987). * DoD Directive 5230.25: Withholding of Unclassified Technical Data from Public Disclosure (Nov. 6, 1984). * DoD Directive O-5240.02: Counterintelligence (Dec. 20, 2007). * DoD Directive 5240.06: Counterintelligence Awareness and Reporting Programs (May 17, 2011). * DoD Directive 5250.01: Management of Intelligence Mission Data (IMD) in DoD Acquisition (Jan. 22, 2013). * DoD Directive 5400.04: Provision of Information to Congress (Jan. 30, 1978). * DoD Directive 5400.07: DoD Freedom of Information Act (FOIA) Program (Jan. 2, 2008). * DoD Directive 5400.11: DoD Privacy Program (May 8, 2007). * DoD Directive 5400.11-R: Department of Defense Privacy Program (May 14, 2007). * DoD Directive 5405.2: Release of Official Information in Litigation and Testimony by DoD Personnel as Witnesses (July 23, 1985). * DoD Directive 5505.9: Interception of Wire, Electronic, and Oral Communications for Law Enforcement (Apr. 20, 1995). * DoD Directive 5505.13E: DoD Executive Agent (EA) for the DoD Cyber Crime Center (DC3) (Mar. 1, 2010). * DoD Directive 5535.4: Copyrighted Sound and Video Recordings (Aug. 31, 1984). * DoD Directive 6040.41: Medical Records Retention and Coding at Military Treatment Facilities (Aug. 13, 2004). * DoD Directive 7750.5: Management and Control of Information Requirements (Aug. 7, 1986). * DoD Directive 8000.01: Management of the Department of Defense Information Enterprise (Feb. 10, 2009). * DoD Directive 8100.1: Global Information Grid (GIG) Overarching Policy (Sept. 19, 2002). * DoD Directive 8100.02: Use of Commercial Wireless Devices, Services, and Technologies in the Department of Defense (DOD) Global Information Grid (GIG) (Apr. 14, 2004). * DoD Directive 8115.01: Information Technology Portfolio Management (Oct. 10, 2005). * DoD Directive 8120-01: Life-Cycle Management (LCM) of Automated Information Systems (AISs) (Jan. 14,2003). * (DoD) Directive 8140.01: Cyberspace Workforce Management (Aug. 2015). * DoD Directive 8190.1: DoD Logistics Use of Electronic Data Interchange (EDI) Standards (May 5, 2000). * DoD Directive 8220.1: Single Agency Manager (SAM) for Pentagon Information Technology Services (ITS) (Mar. 1, 1995). * DoD Directive 8260.1: Data Collection, Development, and Management in Support of Strategic Analysis (Dec. 6, 2002). * DoD Directive 8320.02: Data Sharing in a Net-Centric Department of Defense (Nov. 2, 2004); (Dec. 2, 2004); (Aug. 5, 2013). * DoD Directive 8320.03: Unique Identification (UID) Standards for a Net-Centric Department of Defense (Mar. 23, 2007). * DoD Directive 8500.01: Information Assurance (Oct. 24, 2002). * DoD Directive 8500.01e: Information Assurance (IA) (Oct. 24, 2002). * DoD Directive 8500.2: Information Assurance (IA) Implementation (Feb. 6, 2003). * DoD Directive 8510.1-M: Department of Defense Information Technology Security Certification and Accreditation Process (DITSCAP) (July 31, 2000). * DoD Directive 8521.01E: Department of Defense Biometrics (Feb. 21, 2008). * DoD Directive O-8530.1: Computer Network Defense (CND) (Jan. 8, 2001). * DOD Directive O-8530.1: Computer Network Defense (Jan. 8, 2001). * DoD Directive 8570.01: Information Assurance Training, Certification and Workforce Management (Apr. 23, 2007). * DoD Directive 8580.1: Information Assurance (IA) in the Defense Acquisition System (July 9, 2004). References Category:Publication Category:Military